


A Soldier to Amestris Returned, As the Fires of Shamballa Burned

by TigressJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amestris, Edward Elric Returns, F/M, Fullmetal Alchemist AU, Fullmetal Alchemist Conquerors of Shamballa - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives, Maes Hughes Returns, Multi, Pre-World War II, Roy Mustang Returns, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well he comes back anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: Maes Hughes is offered a dark deal by the Gate of Truth. Now he must return one last time to stop the Germans from taking over Amestris in order to save everything and everyone he'd once left behind.





	A Soldier to Amestris Returned, As the Fires of Shamballa Burned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching FMA: Conqueror of Shamballa for the twelfth time. I really liked Maes Hughes and how they characterized him in the 2003 FMA anime universe, so I decided I wanted to see what it would be like in the midst of the post-series movie. 
> 
> Some of the dialogue used in this is similar to that of Conqueror of Shamballa. The rest of it is completely original and several events have been changed to accommodate the story's AU status.
> 
> I hope its an enjoyable read. Cheers! :)

"You're right Hughes maybe this is a more fitting end." Envy said as he pulled the trigger of the .45 caliber handgun he'd been holding.

Hughes' green eyes were filled with shock, despair and comprehension. He knew he was going to die a moment before the pain hit him. He hit the ground thinking about were the things he'd left undone and the people he cared about the most. It all seemed so hopeless now. He couldn't even tell them about Bradley and the homunculi.

Then Hughes slowly closed his eyes for the last time and met the inevitable oblivion.

Suddenly the swirling oblivion ended as quickly as it had come and a blue light was dragging him toward what he surmised an alchemic array. It looked like the one of the transmutation circles another man in a white dress shirt had painted on the floor of his quarters. The insignia was so profoundly familiar and yet, he couldn't place it. The design became clearer as each part began to glow brightly. Someone had activated it, though at what cost he didn't know. Wasn't that kid always going on about equivalent exchange? That you shouldn't give up anything you weren't prepared to lose?

 _"Would you like to save them?"_ A voice asked from the shadows of his mind.

"If it were possible, then yes. I'd do everything in my power to stop Bradley's plans from happening," Hughes answered, his mind suddenly becoming sharper.

_"What if I told you it hadn't happened? That your friends managed to managed to defeat you Fuhrer Bradley, but another threat was slowly seeping toward them?"_

The dark haired man let out a sigh of relief, his posture becoming unconsciously straighter as he addressed the nameless voice.

"I'd ask you why you're here, but I'm betting it isn't out of the goodness of your heart." Hughes said. "If you even have one."

 _No,_ came the answer, _I wanted to see if you even had the will to live and the willingness to complete the mission I intend to give you._

"And what mission might that be?" Hughes asked, his demeanor was now unflinchingly calm. If his comrades had made it out the situation with Bradley alive, then what did this creature want with him? Never mind that there were friends and family to be used as leverage against him. That thought didn't sit well at all.

 _"I want you to close my portal between worlds by any means necessary,_ the voice said in flat tone. _Those creatures are interfering with the cycle of souls within this world. If it is not closed, they will continue to trickle away from my reach and onto the next one, leaving me without the needed power to do as I wish."_

"Fine. I'll bite. If you are what I think you are. Then your best bet is to recruit some power-mad alchemist to do your bidding. Not some dead soldier."

Hughes shifted slightly trying to relieve some of his body's stiffness.

"Unless you have a thing for older men with glasses. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm married and you're definitely not my type."

The voice laughed at the implication.

 _"I am not what you would consider a sentient being, Lt. Colonel._ It replied. _I thrive on power and the power given to me by recreation of souls within your world has given it to me for countless millennia. Only now, do others from an alternate plane seek to disengage this cycle in order to cross the gateway between worlds. Their constant experimentation has caused me much inconvenience. I sent one alchemist across the gate in order to prevent these occurrences, but he was followed by another. He ceased to follow my orders and began to work with the very creatures I now despise. Hohenheim of Light is trying to use their knowledge to uncover a way to return this other, Edward Elric, to his own world. In doing so he has unraveled the cycle of souls even further."_

"Meaning you get off on having an unlimited amount of souls at your disposal." Hughes said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

The Gate ignored him and continued it's explanation.

_"I have seen the future and I know that neither will manage to close the portal behind them completely. The Flame Alchemist cannot be trusted to securely seal it after this happens. I have forseen that the Fullmetal Alchemist will return to the other world, sacrificing his own desires to remain in Amestris. He will think that he has a chance of closing the portal on that side. This is a futile effort. For his presence on the other side will cause the Flame Alchemist to keep the portal in Amestris open and he will wait with the fervent hope that Edward will return once more. Closing the portal on the Amestrian side will suffice as it is the only way to safely renew the cycle of souls."_

"You want me to convince Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, that it's in their best interest to close the portal on one side. Correct?" Hughes said. "Why me?"

 _"Despite your inability to perform any type of alchemy, you have the ear of both the Flame and Fullmetal Alchemists. Alphonse Elric will also listen to your advice."_ The gate informed him. _"Therefore, I'm sending **you** to convince them to adhere to my wishes."_

"How do you know I'll even follow your orders?" Hughes said with a calculated expression.

 _"I have seen enough of your past actions to sufficiently place an enumerable amount of faith in you."_ The voice stated smugly.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Fire my slingshot at them?" Hughes grumbled to himself.

_"That is unnecessary. This job requires something with a little more finesse. Do this and I'll ensure none of your family or former co-workers will suffer at the hands of those who wish to invade Amestris. I will also give you your life back."_

At this the man would have glared if he could.

"I'll do it" he said, thinking of Elysia and his beautiful Gracia. He had to know if they were alright. "As long you stick to your side of the bargain."

 _Your insolence is refreshing,_ it said in an amused toned. _Just remember that the chance I'm giving you has a time limit. I'm giving you once last chance at life, Maes Hughes, and if you fail, you will be returned to oblivion. Forever. And that certain others could very well join you._

Hughes flinched at the implication.

"Agreed."

Maes sighed as he thought over his mission. He had absolutely nothing to lose by following the gate's orders or completing its objective. If anything, he could make sure that everyone, including the Elrics made it out of this alive. He knew Edward, the kid would feel responsible for anything and everything that happened once those people opened the gate to Amestris. There was little doubt in his mind that they wanted more than just a simple exploratory mission to the other side. They wanted power, just like Hakuro and Tucker, and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone with those intentions to get within five yards of those he cared about.

In the end it all came down one thing, _his_ participation in the events to follow. Hughes knew he had to be there in order to keep Central from becoming a battleground and prevent Edward from sacrificing himself again. He couldn't imagine that Roy would ignore the situation any more than Ed would, which meant that he was probably one yhe few individuals capable of convincing those two to stay put and close entryway after all was said and done. Edward might do something foolish like return to the other side, simply because he wanted to keep the others safe by ensuring that the other-worlders never came back. He needed to be disillusioned of that idea quickly before what the gate had predicted came to pass.

 

 _"Don't disappoint me."_ The gate said as Hughes world suddenly faded to black.

* * *

 

Maes Hughes return to the world of the living was both thrilling and bittersweet. The amount of time his consciousness had spent hovering aimlessly within the depths of the alchemy gate was unfathomable and it was nice to be able to feel again in a physical sense. He could see, smell, hear, touch, and, lastly, taste, particularly a nice glass of blended malt scotch. His second life might be severely limited and with the clock ticking away at the time he'd been given, but Hughes knew he would relish the chance to have a drink again, preferably with Roy when the current situation had been resolved.

Glancing around he saw that his surroundings were nothing less than arcane. He was standing in a room bordered by finely carved stone columns in an equally circular pattern. It was darkened and for the moment, seemingly abandoned. He noted that he was indeed properly clothed in a toned peach collared shirt with a black overcoat and slacks, the civvies he'd once reserved for weekend use.

Crouching silently behind a column, he took a moment to gather his thoughts, the semi-sentient persona within the void had told that souls tended to flow within the confines of the gate and the world in which they had lived their natural life. There was a clearly defined life cycle, that may or may not include the possibility of reincarnation. Alternately, the people of this world, the world in which he now stood, fully clothed in civilian attire within the confines of a darkened room, had disrupted a tentative balance between dimensions. The question was, how were they doing it?

The alchemy practiced in Amestris had severe limitations, he knew that much, and the ability to activate and control an array that was meant to traverse various planes of existence would take a sizeable amount of effort. Which meant that there was probably more than one individual responsible for doing so.

The former intelligence officer sighed, the possibility existed that he might not be able to reason with these people, the Germans, and get them to stop their experiments with alchemy. In which case he might have to kill them, or at least severely incapacitate them. The arrival of inhabitants from another world in Central or anywhere else could not be termed a good thing in any set of circumstances. They might disrupt the already tentative balance of power that kept his world in check, by revealing the existence of another world and thereby putting the possibility of inter-world conquest in the minds of his former superiors, or conquer Amestris themselves and ultimately destroy it. Either way, he couldn't allow such an event to come to pass.

The room's floor was barely visible, but for a few off-color markings that stood out in the gloom and if he wasn't mistaken they resembled characteristics of an array.

Hughes blinked and in the dimness he could make out several more markings that had been chalked on the room's grimy sandstone blocks. His vision grew clearer as he got used to the darkness and the markings began to take shape. They were math problems written unorganized manner and scattered indiscriminately around a large array at the center of the room. It was small to be sure, but that didn't take away from the fact that it might be the very one he was looking for. Maes glanced at the pattern measuringly, before making his way to the entrance on the far side of the room. He had to get out of here and find-

A lock of golden-blond and a familiar face swept past him accompanied by bright light.

"Edward," Hughes whispered to himself "he really is here."

He quietly followed Edward, unsure of how to approach him without causing panic. The boy was armed and clearly expecting some kind of trouble. It wouldn't do for him take another bullet to the chest before he got the job done. He hadn't particularly enjoyed it the first time around. Never mind that Ed would probably blame himself for the injury.

A voice called out through the gloom, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Edward Elric...I've been looking for you!"

"Envy!"

A light bulb went off in Hughes head. Envy. The Homunculus. That voice was the same one that had come out of the shape shifter's mouth. The one who'd taken Gracia's form that night and killed him.

Without a second thought he reached for one of his push knives and a small blade came readily to his hand. Apparently, he'd been buried with them. Either that or the gate hadn't wanted him unarmed in a decisively volatile situation.

Maes drew his arm forward in one fluid motion and released the small knife into the air, as an elongated snake-like creature with a dragon's head leapt from the ceiling toward the Fullmetal Alchemist. The sharp edge of the blade hitting the creatures left eye head on, half blinding it. Envy halted in his chase and Edward glanced back after he emitted a howl of pain.

Edward froze as he glanced wide eyed at the sight that awaited him.

Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes was standing there glaring at a bloodied Envy while sporting his signature push knives, one in each hand.

"Hughes" he managed, finding his voice. "Is it really you?"

Maes gave him a grin and a sideways salute that tipped the edge of his glasses. All the while, never taking his eyes off the dragon-like creature in front of him. Envy's green scales glistened in the dim light as he shifted away opponent.

"Maes Hughes" Envy said sardonically, "I thought I killed you. Well, no matter...because now I'm going to devour you!"

The homunculus' dive was cut short by a bullet from Ed's pistol.

Eventually, Envy simply changed his angle and dived sharply to the right of Edward who had backed out into exceedingly large stone courtyard, recoiling for another strike.

"Hughes" Ed shouted to him "Stay out of sight. No matter what."

The blond didn't need Fritz or anyone else in the castle to see what he believed to be his world's Hughes and mistake him Officer Hughes. He could prove or disprove this man's identity for himself later.

The other man shook his head and readied himself to let loose another knife into Envy's skull, when suddenly the homunculus was hit from all sides by long pointed spears. Small red planes circled the creature and peppering the air with artillery fire. As the spears struck him, some fairly archaic looking lines and symbols began to appear on his elongated body. They landed flew lower, unloading more rounds into Envy's flank, subduing finally the creature, who was now writhing in pain.

"Those fighters, who are they?" Ed whispered, his voice tinted with fear. He quickly motioned for Hughes to stay out of sight. Above him, a massive dirigible appeared and ropes were lowered allowing a large group of dark clad men to disembark and surround their quarry as well the blond.

Ed ducked out of the way only to find himself surrounded by armed men gripped his shoulders tightly and trapped his hands behind his back.

Maes Hughes was glared at the group of men who were currently holding Edward captive. It took an extreme amount of effort to hold himself back from leaping forward and a couple of them out with his knives. It wouldn't do Ed any good if he was captured along with him. He'd just have to wait and see what they did.

The leader of the group was a man with a thick mustache and a heavy accent. It was hard to make out more than a few words of what he was saying. He seemed to be making some kind of speech. Ed ground his teeth, glared in response and then glanced toward Envy.

"Hold on!" the blond shouted to the men, who were wrapping a subdued Envy in some kind of tarp, "Just tell me what you're going to do with him!"

 _Damn_ , thought Hughes, _that homunculus is dangerous. We don't need these guys doing research on him and trying recreate him. The last thing we want is more of those things._

Edward seemed to have given up fighting them for the moment and another man, who greatly resembled Fuhrer Bradley without his trademark eye-patch, was brought forward. The man chattered incessantly to the group's leader before a decisive hand to the back of the head left him unconscious on the stone floor of the courtyard.

Hughes positioned himself closer to the entryway, knives still at the ready, as he watched the man with the mustache do an abrupt turn as he quickly exited the scene. The men holding Edward forced the him to breathe some noxious smelling fumes.

"Have you seen him?!" the blond shouted as he slowly lost consciousness. Ed's captors lowered him to the ground and fled.

The dirigible began to fly away and Hughes breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't taken Edward, it was Envy the group had been after. The fact that they now had the homunculus in their grasp was a problem, but at least the Ed was relatively safe for now.

Hughes gathered up the unconscious Fullmetal Alchemist and carried him back inside the castle. He did the same for the man with the monocle. Then he sat down in a dark corner and went over everything in his mind. Eventually he took out one of his push knives and started idly turning it over in his hands. Hughes hadn't stood sentry in years, but he still knew enough to keep his mind working while doing so. It was going to be quite some time before either of the two men regained consciousness.

* * *

 

"Back off Riza, he's mine!"

Edward slowly began to regain consciousness and found himself lying on a cold stone floor within the archway to castle courtyard. The previous nights events still fuzzy in his mind. He shifted to get a more comfortable position and - Wait. What had he just said? Damn it, why did he keep having those dreams?

"That was some dream you were having there Ed, I'm sure Roy had no idea you felt that way. Neither did Hawkeye, I'm willing to bet."

The blond sat bolt upright. Glancing in front of him he saw Maes Hughes was sitting there with a mischievous expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ed replied, turning away as he tried to keep from blushing. No one had known about his feelings for Mustang, not even Al. Now Hughes did.

Wait a minute. Hughes. As in Maes Hughes. The one who'd been dead for the past two years.

Edward stood abruptly and backed away the man, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Brigadier General Hughes is dead. Has been for two years. Who the hell are you?"

Hughes sighed heavily. Ed's reaction shouldn't have surprised him in the least, but it still hurt that the young man he cared for like a son didn't feel he could trust him. Not yet anyway. Ed had always been slow to trust anyone, even his close comrades. The Fullmetal Alchemist's wit and skill had served him well in the field, to the point of infamy. Resolving this situation was going to take much longer than he had anticipated.

"Lt. Colonel." Hughes said after couple of minutes. "My rank was Lt. Colonel. I never made it to Brigadier General. Ask me anything you want, Edward. I'm reasonably sure that I prove I'm not a homunculus."

The blond blinked at him warily.

"Fine. How did we first meet?"

"On a train travelling to Central." Maes replied as adjusted his glasses slightly "You hadn't yet gotten your state alchemist certification. The train was hijacked by a resistance group, because General Hakuro was on it. You decided to try your hand at train walking and I stopped you from falling most assuredly to your death."

Hughes grinned lightly at him.

"It was a really good try though. I told you there was an art to train walking."

"It was my first time doing something like that" Edward replied sheepishly "That entire situation was Mustang's fault. If he hadn't forced us to get on that train then-"

"-you never would have taken your certification exam that very next week. You wouldn't have met Nina Tucker either." Hughes ventured "Even if it is a painful memory. She meant something to you two and without her you wouldn't have been there to help my Gracia when she went into labor. I'm still grateful for that, by the way. Leaving her alone in that condition would've just about killed me. I'd have tried to carry her the entire way to the hospital..."

The blond gave a small smile. He'd flinched at the memory of Nina, but at the same time being with her and Al the day Elysia was born had been one of the happiest moments of his life.

"It's really you, isn't it Hughes?"

Maes nodded.

"Yep, as far as I know, I'm still me."

Edward took a step toward him and noticed that Fritz Lang was lying unconscious in the opposite corner of the room. Hughes had his left hand facing that direction, push knife ready in case there was any kind of trouble.

"He's not Bradley, you don't have to worry about him."

The dark haired man looked quizzically at the sleeping body trying to understand why this man wasn't the Fuhrer of Amestris.

"He's a double" Ed went on "this world's version of King Bradley. He's a Jewish film maker with an odd reputation. Wouldn't tell me his real name, said it was Mabusa. Then I remembered seeing his face on a news clipping once. I met him yesterday after I chased him down and he brought me here. I thought he was Bradley and that...and that the Colonel had failed to kill him two years back."

Hughes expression changed from confusion to one of utter dread. The gate might have lied. Roy Mustang might well be dead. And, what was this about him going off to the Fuhrer. Damn, things must've gotten bad after he was gone.

"There's also an alternate version of you and Gracia. Oh and Alphonse. I think Noah might be another version of Rose, but I can't be sure. They look so different."

"An alternate version of me?"

"Yeah, except the two of us don't really see eye to eye. He's police officer with some very narrow-minded views about people. He joined an extremist group that's trying to take over the country and he hates anyone who isn't a native of this country, Germany. They have a thing about racial purity here, all because of some war they fought about a decade ago." At this Ed looked grim. "It's like how they treated the Ishvalans in Central. Anyone who isn't completely German is looked down on. I've never felt that I could trust him."

Hughes nodded. He was glad Roy and Gracia weren't here to see this version of himself. Not to mention the fact that it would probably dishearten his friend to know that the flaws of humanity were present in any dimension. Although their way back to Amestris and the eventual permanent sealing of the Gate from other worldly interference might have to involve a slight invasion of their world by the people of this one.

"Ed, where exactly are we in this other world?" Hughes asked with a slight apprehension.

"We're in a country called Germany. It isn't as big as Amestris, but it has the same potential for strong military power."

"I take it, I'm going to have to hide from my 'other' self, while we're here."

His companion nodded.

"We have no way of explaining your existence outside of admitting that we've both crossed through the gate. It's better not to let anyone, particularly that man from last night, Professor Haushofer, know that know that it's possible to go between worlds. I'm staying in an apartment above a flower shop owned by this world's Gracia. We might be able to convince her to keep your existence a secret, but things could get bit complicated with my roommate, Alfons."

"So we're going to need a plan. I think I know something that might work."

* * *

 

A few hours later they were back in Munich. They had waited until Fritz Lang regained consciousness and managed to get a ride back into the city with him and his now conscious chauffer. Ed felt slightly bad for knocking the poor man out, since he was sporting a slight bump on the back of his head, but it couldn't be helped now. It helped that film maker had never actually seen Officer Hughes, so he thought nothing of it when Ed claimed the man was simply a friend from the area who'd come to check up on him.

The two stood in silence as they watched the car drive away.

"I'm here because of the gate," Maes told him quietly as they walked down a small street and Edward's eyes took on a fearful gleam "I was dead. I can't really remember much about the afterward. All I know is that the homunculus we saw a few hours ago, Envy, is the one who killed me. He used to be some kind of shape shifter and turned into Gracia. I hesitated to throw a knife at someone who looked like my wife and...he shot me."

"The gate doesn't let anyone or anything go easily. Why the hell would it give you back your life and let you go scot free. Why are you _here_ Hughes?"

"I was in this dark place that I can't really remember and then _it_ came to me. The alchemy gate. It drew me in and offered to make a deal with me. I didn't want to, what was the point of listening to the thing after it took your limbs and Alphonse's body. It was a no win situation and I wanted nothing to do with it."

"So why take the deal then?" Ed prompted "You wouldn't be here if you hadn't accepted it. Right?"

"Unfortunately, there's a situation where souls have apparently been straying from its grasp and leaking into this world. It doesn't like the experiments the people on this side are performing and it wanted to send me to stop them. If I don't, our own world could be in serious trouble." Hughes sighed "It's because of you and Roy. The two of you can close the gate and restore the inter-world balance. I'm just a go-between. The gate figured I was one of the only people you'd believe and actually listen to. Once I've outlived my usefulness, I have to go back in the gate."

Maes raised a hand to his face, pushing back the odd lock of hair that usually stuck out away from his face.

"I only agreed to this on the terms that it wouldn't kill anyone from our side, including you and Roy. I don't trust the thing any more than you do, but we don't seem to have much of a choice."

Edward brought a hand to his face in gesture of abject misery. Hughes was here, for real, but only for a short time. It was his fault the man had died in the first place. His fault that Roy Mustang had lost his best friend and as a result, had given up his bid for Fuhrer forever. Few past sins could ever be reversed and this temporary miracle had rather harshly reminded him of that fact.

It didn't take long for them to reach Gracia's flower shop.

"Just play along" Ed cautioned him "I'm going to need you to corroborate the story I'm going to tell them."

* * *

 

"So you're Officer Hughes brother through an affair Herr Hughes had with your mother in England," Gracia ventured "and he refuses to acknowledge your existence, because of it?"

When they stopped by to introduce him, she'd offered Edward and Maes some tea and they'd accepted her gracious invitation. After they were settled, the two explained the situation to her and she'd offered Hughes her guest room. Ed was relieved, because it meant he could his friend away from Noah. The last thing they needed was to have her figure it out. There were too many people after her right now that could probably use information like that, if she was forced to give it to them.

"That's it exactly" Hughes replied "He wouldn't give me the time of day. So it's best that he doesn't know I'm here."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"When I came here last year, I thought the officer was actually my friend here. I was surprised when it wasn't."

"I think it's sad" Gracia said lifting the teacup to her lips "to be apart from your family like that and then finding them again, only to have treat you with such distain."

Hughes shrugged.

"We don't know each other very well so it was never really an issue. That and he couldn't bring himself to accept that his father had betrayed his mother's trust in such a manner."

Gracia pursed her lips, but did not pursue the matter.

Hughes meeting with Alphonse Heiderich had gone much the same way. Noah, had eyed him fearfully at first, but seemed to accept the explanation they'd given her. Ed knew he'd have to be careful about any thoughts he had about it, so as not to tip her off about their ruse. He'd made sure to warn Hughes about the gypsies' ability to read minds through physical contact so he wasn't caught unawares.

"Stay here" Edward advised him, as they stood in Gracia's guest room "keep Gracia company while I check on a few leads. I need to know if anyone comes by, especially if they want to talk to Noah."

Maes nodded.

"Just be careful Ed, this situation could get dicey. We may have to cut and run."

"Don't worry Hughes, we'll get out of this and afterwards I'm going to send you back to the other side of gate before I close it. You should get to see Gracia and Elysia one last time. Oh and Mustang too, if he's still around. He always felt guilty about your death." _And so have I._ Hughes heard the unspoken words loud and clear. His death had, had more of an impact than he'd anticipated.   He'd have words with Roy the next time he saw him. If he saw him.

Hughes grimaced.

"My death was my own fault and no one else's. I found out about Bradley and the homunculus and their plans for Liore" Maes gestured to the table in front of him "I just didn't think ahead. By the time I realized what was really going on and attempted to contact Roy, the homunculus were on to me. I took one too many miss steps during the course of my investigation."

"We should have known the Philosopher's Stone would cause everyone so much trouble." Ed countered "It was the main reason why the homunculus created Lab 5 and performed those experiments. We're at fault for bringing the existence of the thing their attention. Sloth's creation was our doing and we have to take responsibility for that and anything she did afterward. The same goes with Envy. I should've destroyed him!"

"You're wrong Ed. We were all to blame for letting the homunculus run the country. Besides," Hughes added "would you have destroyed him before or after your hospital visit? They had you and almost forced you to make a fake Philosopher's Stone, the result of which would have been the loss of more body parts and most likely your sanity."

Edward gave the other man one of his famous scowls and left.

Hughes busied himself with cleaning the place, though it had already been thoroughly dusted and the bed made his satisfaction, so there wasn't really much to do.

"You're from that other world, aren't you?" said a voice from behind him "The one Edward was always talking about when he first came here."

Maes started and abruptly turned to find Gracia, this world's Gracia he had to keep reminding himself, holding out a vase full of blue chiffons as she spared him a knowing glance. Hughes watched as she walked about the room.

His hostess sighed.

"I knew anyway" she said "I've always known there was something else out there and he just didn't seem to fit in around here. Then there's you."

Gracia gestured to him.

"You look exactly like _him_ , but you're not him. Not really. Just what I'd like him to be sometimes." She sighed "you didn't think anything of Noah's presence here. You just took it in stride."

"You're referring to Officer Hughes?" Maes ventured. She'd caught him slightly off guard with her sudden realization. Though he was slightly relieved by the fact that she'd only guessed his identity and probably wouldn't reveal it to anyone else, if she was anything like his Gracia. That woman could keep a secret, an amazing feat considering the type of inquisitiveness of her daughter and husband had possessed.

Gracia nodded and placed the vase on top of the tiny well carved bureau near the door.

"It was my sister's" she said "this room used to be hers too. Though she was much older than I was. Amy became a volunteer nurse toward the end of the Great War. The facility she worked at was hit by enemy fire. She disappeared after that and to this day I don't know if she's alive or dead."

"I'm sorry" Maes replied, because what else could he say. When people left without a trace it was usually for good. Unless the weaponry here had the same ability to revert a person's remains to ash the way Roy's gloves could. Then it was unlikely they'd ever find anything of this woman's sister no matter how well they'd searched.

She turned and rewarded him with a sad smile.

"Germany wasn't always like this." Gracia said with a sigh. "I can remember a time before the Great War, when things were quiet and normal. My parents used to own a farm somewhere near Dresden when I was younger. I liked it there, but father insisted we move to the city to find work. Life was much simpler back then and people of different races weren't hated as violently as they are now. People became more obsessed with it after the war. A person with any physical difference in their appearance was no longer grudgingly tolerated, but savagely turned away by everyone. I came here to Berlin after the war and haven't left since. Though I sometimes wonder if it'll be safe to remain here much longer."

"There's a war starting within this country alone." Hughes agreed. "Ed's told me about some of it. Extremist groups are already starting put the idea of revolution in people's minds. I just hope they don't end up destroying the entire country while trying to save it."

Gracia shook her head.

"I don't know anymore" she said solemnly "but if it goes wrong, I'm joining my cousin in America. I can sell flowers anywhere, so why not there. It's the land of opportunity, my parents used to say."

"Promise me you will." Hughes said, his expression now serious. "You...resemble my wife on the other side. You're just as kind as she is and I, that is, Edward and I wouldn't want to see you come to any harm. You've helped us, in more ways than one."

Gracia stared at him.

"You were married to a version of me in that other world?"

Maes nodded.

"Your mannerisms are slightly different, but you're kind to people and you just seem to accept them for who they are." He said reminiscently "She always cooked for me and didn't mind the ambiguous nature of my job or that I was a soldier. Most people in our country disliked the military if they weren't a member of it. And, she gave me Elysia, our daughter. Those two, they made everything in my world cheerful and bright. I could deal with any orders I was sent to carry out as long as those two were waiting for me when I got back."

Gracia blinked in astonishment. The alternate world's version of her and Officer Hughes were not only happily married, but they had had a daughter together. It was a bittersweet notion, she realized, because she highly doubted that her and this world's Hughes shared the same views, nor that he had any special feelings toward her. The man was only concerned with the fact that Noah was currently living in the apartment upstairs, because of his innate suspicious about the nature of her presence there.

"Well then I hope you get back to them" she said "I'm sure they've been waiting for you."

Hughes rewarded her with a smile that was almost wistful. He did want to see Gracia one more time before the gate dragged him back into its depths. Then he'd hug Elysia and take her to the park like he'd promised her the night before he left. The question was, how the heck were he and Ed going to get back to their world without him allowing the blond to perform some dangerous alchemy for his benefit.

A knock at the door startled both he and Gracia. She motioned for him to stay hidden and went to answer it. When she came back fifteen minutes later, her face was grim.

"That was Alfons." Gracia said forlornly. "Noah's disappeared."

"I should-" Hughes started, but Gracia interrupted him.

"You should wait" she warned "until they've left. We can't afford to let Officer Hughes see you. We have no way to explain why another man with the same features has suddenly appeared in Berlin. Wait ten minutes and then go find her. Or at least warn Edward, they might be after him as well. Something unusual has been going on for the past couple of weeks and I think it has something to do with local extremist group and their plans to revolt. So whatever you do, be careful. It could get violent out there at any time, especially on a night like this."

* * *

 

It took a while before Hughes finally located Edward. The blond had taken a detour to the local university. Hughes had used Officer Hughes identity to track him down and get some very accurate directions to where he needed to go.

When he finally reached Berlin's University however, Edward was already about half a mile down the street. Hughes managed to keep him in his sights and followed him all the way to a rather eerie looking Villa. At first it seemed as though his friend had simply disappeared within the shadowy surroundings of the large edifice, but after a quick look around he'd been able to determine Ed's method of entry. There, above the unconscious bodies of two guardsmen, was broken window just on the other side of the building. One of the edges of the shattered glass was tipped with blood.

Damn, Ed had cut himself, he could only hope that it hadn't been anything too damaging. They might need to make a quick getaway and an injury that effected his ability to run would be unfortunate at such a moment.

Hughes circled the building, trying to get a feel for where the entrances were and discovered that the main entrance was further to the left near an old steel gate. He'd entered through a smaller gate in the back, not far from the window Ed had shattered. Maes knew he'd have to be patient, there was no point in charging in there and revealing himself to the people inside. He had no way of knowing whether or not they'd discovered Ed's presence and he considered the fact that his own might cause them to do so in a more timely manner.

Edward Elric was never one to stay quiet and hidden when someone needed him. It was that very attitude, along with some differing political views on the Amestrian military, that had earned him the title "Hero of the People" during his time as a State Alchemist. He knew Ed wouldn't hesitate to help him, even if it meant the possibility one or both of them being caught and held on charges of breaking and entering.

Maes Hughes settled down to wait under the cover of a small tree at the edge of a small garden, where he could survey both entrances to the Villa.

Half an hour later Edward finally reappeared riding a familiar looking suite of armor. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that Alphonse had crossed into their side of the gate. Wasting no time, Hughes dashed after them, managing to avoid being seen by any of the men guarding the grounds. He had to catch up with the two of them and find out what was going on.

Hughes stumbled slightly, he'd tracked his quarry to the edge of a nearby riverbank. Both the suit of armor and Edward were startled by the noise and turned their heads toward him.

"Hughes?" Edward asked in surprise "what are you doing here? I left you back with Gracia."

"Wait, Hughes. As in Brigadier General Maes Hughes?" the suit of armor asked excitedly "I've seen pictures of you. Elysia showed me a few. You're her father. The I've heard so much about you."

"Wait" he said "Brigadier General? My rank was Lt. Colonel last I checked. You made that mistake before Ed."

"You were promoted two ranks posthumously by Fuhrer Bradley," Al supplied "Everyone thinks you're dead and yet here you are."

"It's complicated Al, he was dead, but he's here for now." Edward told him "It all has to do with the gate."

The suit of armor nodded.

"Elysia kept asking me if I remembered some of the things you used to say, but I had to tell that I'd never met you before" Al said with some uncertainty "Then she pulled out this picture from the day she was born and me and Ed were there, even though I was still a suit of armor at the time, Gracia and everyone told me it was true."

"You were there Al," Hughes confirmed looking slightly saddened by the fact that he didn't remember him. Though he knew the voice coming from the armor was most definitely that of Alphonse Elric.

Edward sighed heavily.

"It's okay Hughes, he can't remember anything beyond the night we tried to bring our mother back" he explained "the gate took his memories of our travels as the price for bringing him back."

Maes nodded gravely.

"So, he doesn't remember what happened to me or anyone else during the time you two were with the military or even how you met all of us?"

Ed shook his head.

"Nothing, though he might be able to tell us what happened after I left our world." He said thoughtfully.

"Alphonse, can you remember whether or not a man named Colonel Roy Mustang is still around over there?" Hughes asked, unsure if he'd like the indefinite answer.

The suit of armor replied immediately saying that yes, Brigadier General Roy Mustang was alive and well. Except that the well part was relative to those who knew him. The year before he'd been taken a demotion to Corporal and voluntarily gone off to a small sentry post near the Dramachan border. Lt. Hawkeye suspected one of his superiors in the assembly had blackmailed him into leaving, after what he'd done to depose old Fuhrer Bradley. She'd told Alphonse that Mustang had most likely gone out there to regroup and she hoped he'd return soon to take command of his old unit. Several members of the assembly had died since then and one in particular no longer held his post, so she knew the danger had passed.

"She told me that he did it for the sake of his men." Al told them sadly. "He'd already lost his right eye during the fight with Fuhrer Bradley. Then he was forced to go up north to save everyone else from going to prison. Hawkeye said she didn't know how he could bear it. It made her so sad that she couldn't bring herself to go see him. The guilt was too much."

Both Ed and Hughes stared at the suit of armor wide-eyed.

"Roy got promoted to Central after all," Hughes ventured "and then everything else happened forcing him to walk away from everything?"

"That's what happened," Alphonse replied "but he might come back. We're hoping it's only temporary."

Hughes sighed and waited for Edward to reaction.

"He did WHAT?" the blond shouted indignantly "After all that, he just GAVE UP! What the hell was he thinking? Every girl in Central was after the guy, he had the ability to take down anyone. Why would he just stand aside and let some fucking lunatic blackmail him into never coming back? I mean, what the _hell_!"

"Roy would probably be amused that you thought so highly of him, Ed" Hughes teased him. "I can think of a few guys in central who were after him all well. He'd love your reaction by the way. Knowing him, he'd say your temper was as _short as it's ever been_."

"Who're you calling so short he can't he can't hold his own against that infuriating Colonel!"

"That's not what he said brother" the suit of armor chided him "He was just quoting the Brigadier General".

"Colonel, huh?" Hughes mused. "He got a promotion Ed. Is Colonel something sort of pet name now?"

"Hughes!"

The older man grinned at him, dancing just out of the reach of his prosthetic arm.

"Brother, Hughes," Alphonse said suddenly as the suit of armor began to shudder slightly "the transmutation I used to transfer my soul. It doesn't last for long and it looks like I've run out of time."

"What? Al don't go yet" Ed pleaded with him as held the suit of armor's left arm "it's too soon."

"It's okay" Al told them "I think I know how to bring you back now."

"Bring us back?" Hughes inquired warily. "How?"

Alphonse turned the suit of armor's head in his direction and said "That portal they're going to use, I'll try to open it from my side too."

Then, as quickly as he'd come, Alphonse Elric was gone and the light in the armor's eyes was once again darkened.

"Al" Edward said mournfully "we have to stop him. We can't let those people get to our side of the gate."

Hughes nodded.

"Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you use alchemy to get inside the Villa? I saw the window you broke. One clap would have gotten you inside much quicker and you wouldn't have gotten that nasty cut on your face."

The blond sighed.

"There is no alchemy on this side of the gate" he explained "otherwise I'd have tried to get back home a long time ago. What those people, the Thule Society, are trying to do is nothing less than sorcery."

Maes blinked. No alchemy. So the people of this world were all, well, normal. Well that was strange. He could scarcely imagine a world without alchemy. There were times when alchemy had been used for unimaginable evil or atrocious means, just look at what Roy had been forced to do during the Ishval Massacre. But, it had also been a source of hope for others and it had given some the ability to mend thing, people, buildings, as well as keep them safe from harm. Maybe that was what this world was lacking, a greater power like alchemy to keep everything and everyone in check. Except, it hadn't worked that way in Amestris either, the homunculus had used it for their own ends while trying to create the Philosopher's Stone. It had all been one sick game to them.

Hughes was roused from his thoughts by Edward as he beckoned the other to follow him.

"C'mon Hughes, let's get out of here before those people track us down."

"Sure Ed. By the way, what is the Thule Society?"

* * *

 

On the other side of the gate, Alphonse Elric awoke suddenly with the realization that both his brother and Brigadier General Hughes were still alive. He had use to his alchemy to get them home as quickly as possible.

Over the course of the next few hours, he called lieutenants Hawkeye and Havoc in Central and informed them of his coming. He'd then packed his things and attempted to walk out the door, only to be stopped by Wrath. The small homunculus had insisted on coming with him to make sure that he didn't do anything dangerous.

"Winry's orders" Wrath had said. They'd both set off after that determined to reach Central City the next day in order to find the hidden stone chamber hidden beneath military headquarters. Wrath had remembered it from the days of Fuhrer Bradley and thought it might be of some use, provided they were the only ones down there. He had a sneaking suspicion that Gluttony was still around somewhere. No one had seen the stout homunculus since the day Dante and Envy had disappeared.

Though both Winry and Pinako had been unaware that the pair had slipped away until that evening.

The next day Winry had also resolved to go to Central, because something was stirring, she knew. Something was in the air. There was the possibility of Edward returning to Amestris, the man she'd thought of as a brother might finally be coming back at long last. And maybe, just maybe, it might give Al some closure so he could start moving on with his life...and ask her on a proper date damn it!

* * *

 

"It's Noah, I think she read my mind. So now the Thule Society knows about the alchemy of our world."

"What?" Hughes asked in a mild tone "Ed, I just told you she was missing. It doesn't mean she's turned against us."

"No, you don't understand, I thought I saw her last night." Ed told him. "I was having a dream about home and alchemy and...never mind. The point is, she knows about it. I saw her face near mine last night.   It was at a time when I was barely awake, but...I'd forgotten until now. What you said remind me."

"I know you said she could read minds, but isn't invading your dreams a little much?"

The blond shook his head.

"She can read thoughts, some of them, she sees them as visions," he continued "but she told me when we met that she can read people more easily when their asleep. Apparently she can see their dreams. And if she saw mine- Damn it!"

Hughes grinned slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Does that mean one of those dreams was of an interesting nature?" he queried "Was it about some cute girl I wonder or about a tall, dark and handsome former commanding-"

"Damn it Hughes. Shut up!" Ed growled venomously "It's none of your business."

"Whatever you say, Ed." Maes said giving him a winning smile. "I believe you."

"Sure."

That morning Alfons Heidrich had left to complete his work at the factory. Both Ed and Hughes were slightly worried about him, after he proceeded to cough up blood in front of them and Gracia before his departure.

"We need to get that boy to a doctor" Gracia said worriedly "His condition mirrors that of Tuberculosis and if it isn't treated, I don't know what he'll do with himself."

Ed nodded gravely, he'd heard of the disease, it existed back in Amestris. Although there had been few cases in recent years, owing to medical alchemy's ability to cure it in its early stages. He wondered if he could get Alfons to his world long enough to cure him. The only hitch in that plan, was he'd have to find a way back when this was all over, and that required being able to activate a transmutation circle.

* * *

 

Roy Mustang was returning to Central at long last. He was finally able to travel freely without the watchful eyes of the assembly tracking his every move. They'd been wary of him after his presumed assassination of Fuhrer Bradley, but could do nothing to prove his guilt. Finally, the leader of the assembly had taken steps to have him removed from his position. He'd forced Roy take a severe demotion or have both his command and Alphonse Elric be brought up on charges of treason and the attempt at performing human transmutation. Never mind that the boy in question barely remembered the alchemy he'd used that night.

Now though, the assembly had changed, as he knew it would. The original assembly had made up of old men by the time Bradley had been killed. Currently, the younger men who'd taken those posts had little or no interest in recalling the actions of the old regime. He would also assume they'd be more open minded about him, since he was, for all intense and purposes, an innocent man. He hoped that his sudden reappearance in Central City would go unnoticed for the time being. There was something of great importance that he needed to do. It wasn't simply a case of nostalgia, although events from the past were certainly guiding his actions.

Roy Mustang had had an odd premonition, a gut feeling that told him to get back to Central as quickly as possible. Edward Elric was coming back, he knew it. Alphonse Elric had disappeared while heading toward Central, if Winry's approximation was correct. That meant there was a distinct possibility he'd finally achieved his goal: to bring his lost brother back to Amestris.

Roy knew he had to be there, had to see Edward one last time, even if it was only for a minute via the alchemy gate. He had long known that he possessed feelings of an equally romantic nature for his former subordinate. Edward Elric was small glimmeringly golden light in his world of shadows and guilt.

He missed it. Being able to be almost honest with another human being about his actual emotions, even if it was during the course of extremely volatile argument.

He'd never even gotten the chance to ask said blonde alchemist out on a date. Of course Ed hadn't been of legal age at the time, but he would've been by now. So he'd resolved to get there and let events play out as they would. He had to see the Fullmetal Alchemist one last time.

So here he was, after having hitched a ride with a couple of soldiers on leave from the town of Larine, he'd trekked all the way to North City train station and bought ticket to Central. It was times like these he was glad for he'd kept a few of his accounts private and fortunately there still enough funds to get him to where he wanted to go. It would be a two day journey to Central City. He would get there in time, Roy told himself, he had to or else he'd miss his chance.

He'd also have to put some flowers on Hughes grave, while he was there. It had been too long since his last visit.

* * *

 

The next day Ed went to see Fritz Lang. When asked about the visit he told Hughes that Lang had showed him around a film set.

"What exactly is a film?" Hughes asked, he was slightly confused. "Is that like the rocketry you and Alfons were working on back at the University?"

Edward shook his head and proceed to explain about movies and how they were really just moving pictures with people and places in them that were meant to tell a story.

"I saw this world's version of Dante, while I was there," he said "she was the leader of the homunculus. She also taught teacher about alchemy. This world's version of her didn't like me staring at her and she turned up her nose at me."

Hughes laughed.

"I guess you weren't her type."

"Yeah well, that's not all. Lang seemed to think that a device, similar to the one created by the Haushofer of our world, the one me and Al fought years ago on that island, is here too. It's a bomb so powerful that if they set it off, it could destroy half of Germany."

Maes stared at him in shock.

"It could destroy an entire country?" he asked apprehensively.

Ed nodded.

"It won't happen though. Not unless there's another war. With the way things are going though, things could heat up in another year or so.

"We don't have time to track it down Ed." Hughes said thoughtfully.

Edward blanched. It was as if Maes had read his mind.

"I couldn't track the thing right now even if I wanted to. " The blond said grudgingly. "Maybe when this is all over and I've managed to get you back home, I'll go after it by myself."

Hughes raised an eyebrow and looked at the young alchemist questioningly.

"You're telling me that you have no desire to go back to Amestris, Ed?"

"I can't." the blond assured him. "You should go with what little time you have left, so you can see Gracia, Elysia, and the Colonel. I'm not sure the gate would allow me to go back. Part of the price for the alchemy I used to try to save Al, was that I have to stay on this side of the gate. Besides, someone has to be here to pay the price."

"It doesn't have to be you, Ed. If anything, I should be the one getting you back to Amestris. I've already lived my life, you still need to live yours."

"I am living it." The blond insisted. "Everything I do has meaning, and getting you back there, even if it's only for a short while, would mean I'd done something right for a change."

"You did manage to save your brother, Ed. Never forget that." Hughes reminded him. "And what about all those people you helped over the years? Those people in Youswell were grateful for your help. What about Xenotime and Liore? Don't you think you deserve some credit for resolving those situations."

"I doubt the people in those places felt your actions meant nothing. You saved them, Ed. You took a bad situation and turned it into something stable. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, the "Alchemist of the People". The one who stood up against the greedy factions and in a highly corrupt military. Take it as you will, but I'd hardly count all that as nothing."

Edward looked thoughtful and slightly appreciative, but he stayed silent. That night he went out to the beer hall by himself and Hughes thought nothing of it until he was approached by a worried Gracia two hours later.

"He told me, Officer Hughes, to stay inside tonight, if I didn't want to get hurt." Gracia said "I'm worried about Ed, he isn't back yet and there are men with guns out on the streets."

Maes Hughes felt cold fear grip him as he hurriedly dawned the hat she offered him in order hide his face, checked the whereabouts of his push knives, and sped out the door. It appeared the people of Berlin weren't going to wait to have their little revolution. He had to get Edward out of the bar and back to the apartment. Afterward he'd take Ed, Alfons, and Gracia out of the city and try to make a quick getaway. The instability of a new government didn't bode well for any of them. His only regret was that the gypsy Noah had changed sides. The girl had returned briefly late last night, but both he and Ed had been wary of her presence. Ed had slept on the floor of Hughes room, not wanting the gypsy to gleam any more knowledge of alchemy and their world form his dreams.

Noah had seemingly sensed Ed's distrust of her and swiftly fled.

Hughes had told Gracia in confidence about the girl's ability to read minds. His hostess had been shocked at first, she was sure the Thule Society was only using the girl to their own ends.  A truth they couldn't afford to acknowledge as she could still be used against them.  Their lives could very well depend upon them staying one step ahead of the mind-reading gypsy, since she was now being completely manipulated by the Thule Society.

Hughes reached the beer hall just as Fritz Lang drove his car through the door. He was yelling for someone to get in and- Wait a minute that was Ed.

"Edward! Mr. Lang!" Hughes shouted to them and Ed turned to him and gestured for him to get in quickly. Maes, despite physically being two years older than the last time he'dseen action, was able to leap into the back seat of the car.  Fritz Lang shifted gears in earnest, backing the car up, then careening off into the night with his erstwhile passengers.

"What happened back there Ed?" Hughes questioned him "Gracia told me there was trouble in town, there are men with guns all over the place. We have to go back for her."

"Hmm..." Fritz Lang mused to himself "You say there's a girl in need of rescuing back that way?"

"Only if we hurry." Hughes told him.

"Then we have to get to the Thule Society's Villa." Edward said with great determination. "We have to stop them from opening the portal to another world."

Fritz Lang laughed.

"It would seem I've become the chauffer for you and your friend tonight, Ed" he said amusedly "Well, at least there's a chance to make an acquaintance with a young lady. I've been looking for someone to take with me when I go to America. It might be better if it's someone from the same country."

"Don't get your hopes up, Lang. She might turn you down." Ed mused.

"The risk is half the fun" Fritz countered "You never know until you try. Don't you kids these days have any sense of adventure?"

"You might be asking the wrong person there, Mr. Lang" Hughes put in "Ed was in lots of trouble back home. At least, according to the multiple incident reports received by his commanding officer on a weekly basis."

"Hughes! Why the hell do you keep bringing up the Colonel! I mean Roy! I mean-You know what I mean!"

Maes grinned at him. He also noted that Lang seemed to find Edward's sputtering terribly amusing, because he couldn't keep from chuckling at him.

"So you were in the military back home, Ed? For how long? You look so young?"

Edward sighed.

"I was in it for a few years, I had something they wanted, the knowledge of certain mechanical properties stored in their library. My commanding officer was a complete bastard. He was also _this_ Hughes best friend. I left the military two years ago when I came here."

Hughes frowned slightly. He knew the truth of it. Ed would be willing to handle twenty more years in the army, if it would allow him to get home again. Whether or not either of them could do so still remained to be seen.

"Why are you helping us?" Edward asked their driver.

"Who knows." Fritz Lang answered mildly. "Maybe I just don't want to be forced out of my dream. I want to have one last adventure, before I have to leave my home, possibly forever. There's a war on the horizon and it's going to change everything, quite possibly the world itself. So why not enjoy the old one while it lasts?"

* * *

 

Alfons Heiderich was shocked. Rudolf Hess had just announced that the Thule Society was planning to launch the rockets from inside the Villa. Edward had been right, they did intend to use them to cross some kind of mystical gateway. Whether or not this gateway was real remained to be seen. Just in case, he'd managed to slip away from the group and secure two of the smaller reconnaissance rockets for Ed and to use. He'd figured that, on the off chance such a world actually did exist, he'd be able to send his roommate home to the world he'd been dreaming about for so long.

The man with him, the other Hughes, was completely identical to Officer Hughes and Alfons knew that was no coincidence. That man had come from Ed's home on the other side of the portal, or so Alfons suspicions had lead him to believe. This meant that Edward would insist on taking the other Hughes back with him to his own world. Even if the man was actually the police officer's disowned half brother, there was nothing for him here in Germany as long as he shared the other's facial features. In fact it meant that Alfons would be doing him a favor by sending him as far away as possible.

Alfons paused to steady himself and cough up more blood. He wiped it away and continued to work. There wasn't much time left and if he knew Ed, he'd find some way to get here tonight to stop the Thule Society. His roommate had funny sense of timing that came in handy at times. Even though at this point it could prove to be disastrous, he still hoped that Ed would make it. There was a chance that gateway was real and if it was he had to get Edward out here and through the thing before the night was out.

Edward, Hughes, and Fritz Lang had stopped by Gracia's flower shop, told her to pack a bag and rushed her out the door. They knew it wasn't safe to leave her there on the off chance the extremist group managed to pull off their little revolution. Edward had given up the passenger's seat in favor of giving it to her. He and Hughes talked quietly about their plans for once they'd entered the Villa, while Lang and Gracia became better acquainted. It turned out

"I never did ask you Hughes, how is it that you can understand German?" Edward asked.

"It's similar to the language spoken in parts of Creta." Maes answered. "I lived on the border to it for a few years, because my father was stationed at a base thirty miles south of West City. I got to know the language pretty well, because it's one of our less volatile perimeters. Our trade with Creta was fairly normal on a daily basis, and most people there were fluent in both languages."

Both of them looked ahead as they noticed a shape appearing in the distance.

"Where the hell are you taking us, Lang?"

Their driver merely grinned, but never ceased his conversation with Gracia.

Fifteen minutes later Edward and Hughes found themselves sharing a seat in a small red fighter plane. It was awkward and Ed was forced to sit on Maes lap, something Lang and Gracia couldn't help but tease them about. That had caused Ed to let out another short rant, delaying their trip by several seconds.

Hughes wasn't sure he felt brave enough to jump off the plane and through a window, he hadn't even dared to look down. He'd had to convince himself that it was all worth it if he got Edward home safe and had another moment with his Gracia and their daughter. And to breathe, he had to breathe, because this was only temporary, he reminded himself. His life, at the moment, was a very fragile thing indeed.

* * *

Edward blinked and tried to take in his surroundings. They'd just jumped through a window and landed on the floor of a circular balcony that edged around a rather voluminous looking room with a high ceiling. Both Ed and Hughes had barely kept from falling over the Edge.

"And here he is, dropped from the heavens seems we can't do this without you" said a blonde woman with an oddly monotone voice. She sounded happy to see Edward at least, which didn't bode well for them.

"You mean using Noah as my stand-in didn't work." Ed replied angrily "How could you?"

Noah pleaded with him, saying that their world, _Shamballa_ , as the Germans' insisted on calling it, was the only place where she'd ever be completely accepted for her abilities.

"I hate to tell you, Noah, but our world is just as prejudiced as yours" Hughes put in "You won't fit in anymore than you now. Military leaders will be vying to use your abilities for their own ends. You'll end up starting a revolution on our side of the gate."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"It's not Shamballa" he said with certain finality "Trust me Noah, what lies ahead for us now, it's no dream."

"And, who are you then? You're not- Officer Hughes?"

Hughes dusted the glass off his coat and adjusted his glasses and shook his head.

"You're thinking of someone else," he assured her, jabbing a thumb in the Fullmetal Alchemist's direction. "I'm with Ed."

"We don't have any need of you" the woman said a bored tone.

"Ed, it's Envy" Hughes said suddenly as he looked up at the ceiling above them "and-"

"Dad!" Edward shouted to the person lying in the dragon-like creature's grotesque mouth. "How did they catch you?"

"Easy Edward." Hohenheim said. "I wanted to be caught. I wanted to use the science of this world to create a portal that would send you home. It's my fault you were here in the first place. Haushofer made me a proposal."

"I'm getting you down. C'mon Hughes, lets-"

"Son, no. This is what I wanted. I'm sick of it, I failed to bring my son back to life. Instead I turned him into a monster and abandoned him, like I abandoned you, Trisha and Alphonse. I took the lives of countless people and couldn't stop this beast from hurting you and killing others. I've offered my life as the price, they'll transmute Envy and open the portal to our world." Hohenheim said gesturing toward Hughes. "Yes, I know you. You're Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes and you looked after my boys better than I ever did, I want you to take Edward and get him out of here. Get him back to Amestris and away from this world for good. Consider it a father's last request."

Hughes stared in mild shock. Hohenheim of Light was on this side of the gate. Not only that, he knew exactly who he was talking to.

 _Damn_ , Hughes thought, _he wasn't around for years, even before Edward got his commission. How the hell did this guy get information on any of us? Granted he is supposed to be a hundred-year-old miracle worker, but still. There's a difference between having power and able to accurately gather intelligence. Even Roy had to learn that one the hard way._

"I'm impressed that you even know my name." Hughes admitted grudgingly.

"I know quite a bit about you and that Colonel Mustang and your political agenda. I also know that everyone of the men under your command and his have done their best to look out for both of my sons." Hohenheim said in an oddly calm voice. It different from the tired tone he had used the moment before.

"I don't agree with your request, but I'll go with it," Hughes agree, albeit reluctantly. "But that's only because we can't possibly reach you from here and I don't trust Envy not to take a bite out of Edward at the first chance he gets."

At this Hohenheim actually laughed, despite his miserable expression.

"Despite what you seem to think, you've got more time than I do, Lt. Colonel" the older alchemist replied "the gate doesn't go back on its promises. Close the gate behind you and it will be fine, I promise."

"Hughes, what's he talking about" Edward asked with a slightly annoyed, slightly confused look on his face, he still hadn't gotten over Noah's betrayal even though they'd had some advanced knowledge as to the fact that she'd abruptly changed sides.

"My deal with the gate, he seems to think that I have more time than he does. He looks like the healthier one to me. Hohenheim of Light, that's one confusing monologue you've got there. Mind explaining it to us?" Hughes said with a dull humor.

At this Hohenheim actually looked amused.

"I'm saying that the gate won't actually take your life if you do as it asked. From your reaction, I'd say you thought this was a temporary thing, it's not. The gate doesn't give life then take it away without reason. It wanted you to perform a specific task. Once your back in your world, it can wait to have your soul after you die, or at least what it's allowed to have. Souls only flow through the gate for a year at a time. The rest of the time they're either up there in the sky or haunting some place familiar in the vast corners of our world. Trisha's soul is in this world, I've seen it. That's why I want to die here, can you do that for me, Ed. Let me come back to her like I should have before."

Hughes had never seen the Fullmetal Alchemist so close to crying as he was at that moment.   The blond turned his head away.

"Thank you" his father whispered as he stretched out an arm and pushed, forcing Envy to bite down on him, reducing his body to nothing but a shattered bloody pieces of flesh.

Hughes took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead on the sleeve coat. He'd never forget that sight for as long as he lived, but neither would he forget the word Hohenheim of Light had spoken before his demise. There was a chance, a slim one, that he'd been right and the gate might allow him to go on living. Now wasn't the time to think about it though, he reminded himself. They had to get home first.

That German woman was still eyeing them expectantly when the array on the ceiling began to glow.

Hughes grabbed a distraught Edward by the arm and pulled him away just as the woman fired her gun at them. They'd have to hijack one of the rockets below and get through before the German's did or else Amestris would be facing an unanticipated invasion they couldn't hope to combat.

* * *

 

Hughes managed to get them to a small staircase, Ed was still in shock and simply allowing Maes to drag him all. The German woman, he'd heard her subordinates refer to her as Eckhart, had ceased firing at them. Noah had screamed and been tossed aside.

 _So much for her plan to entering our world_ , Hughes thought as he rushed down the stairs. They had to steal one of those rockets, the Germans were already starting to launch their own larger aircraft the gateway that had been opened by that ominous looking array. It was the same array Maes had seen scribbled on the old castle floor when he'd arrived in this world. The place must have been an old work station for members of the Thule Society, or maybe they'd simply started their work there in secrecy before coming out into the light and joining the Nazi party. Either way, they'd wreak havoc on Amestris likewise with either Creta or Xing.

"Over here" a voice beckoned them.

Hughes looked up to see Alfons Heiderich was gesturing toward a smaller out of the way rocket, that had been hidden in the shadows of a larger craft.

Edward looked up in time to see Hughes lift him into the seat of the tiny rocket. He blinked in surprise, what the heck was going on? Maes was in the process of tucking both his coat and his hair into the plane before Alfons started to close the cover.

"This will get you to the other side" the other promised Ed "We're not just part of your dreams, Ed. We're real. Remember that."

"Wait! Alfons! Hughes!   You guys are coming with me!" Edward shouted as the rocket began to launch. Then he was sent upward toward the beckoning gate.

Hughes ducked behind the body of one of the larger rockets, when he noticed a one of Eckhart's subordinates sneaking up on them. The man aimed his gun toward Alfons, only to be cut down by one of Maes well aimed push knives.

Alfons turned when he heard the noise and found himself staring at a bloodied Rudolf Hess splayed out on the floor.

"Apparently the members of your group don't like it when things don't go to plan" Hughes told him, gesturing toward Hess' body "He was going to shoot you or didn't you hear the loading pin snapping into place?"

The young man simply looked at him with a shocked expression, the fact that his employer had just tried to shoot him, evidenced by the gun that now lay at his feet, was something he could barely fathom. The Thule Society had a ruthlessness, even toward natural born Germans who didn't meet up to their expectations or follow their orders.

Alfons found himself exceedingly grateful that Edward's friend had just saved his life. Hughes, he told himself, it was another version of Officer Hughes, one that dressed strangely and carried knives and knew how to use them with a great precision.

"There's a second rocket," Alfons told him "I got it ready after you arrived. I knew Edward would be taking you with him. You're not-You're not from here are you?"

For the second time that week, Hughes found himself astonished at the observant nature the German's he'd met. Both Alfons and Gracia had picked up on the fact that he was from another world, particularly because they knew Ed was from another world.

Maes nodded.

"I came here to get Ed home and close the gate for good" he said gesturing toward the ceiling "What they'll find over there isn't this Shamballa or paradise they're hoping for. It's a country controlled by military power, where alchemy thrives and politics plays as much a role in people's lives as it does here. It'll only cause more trouble for everyone in the long run. I can only hope your Thule Society isn't already destroying my world. I've still got friends there you know, and a family."

Alfons shifted slightly. He hadn't thought about the people on the other side, had simply assumed that his German brethren would know what was best. They would harness the mythical weaponry of Shamballa, or so they claimed, and use it for the betterment of Germany. The blond had never given any thought to how they'd actually get it. Now he knew. People like Eckhart and Hess were only interested in their own ends, they would take the weapons of the other world by force to satisfy their own whims and win favor with their leader, the Fuhrer.

"The other rocket's over here get ready" he told Hughes, who nodded and started cautiously moving toward it. Members of the Thule Society who hadn't already boarded the rockets were still lurking around, standing sentry.

After he'd boarded the thing, Maes turned to Alfons.

"Fritz Lang and Gracia are back at the castle," he said "They might be leaving for America shortly. If you don't want to get caught up in the oncoming civil war in this country, you can still catch up with them. I'm saying this because you helped us Alfons. Sooner or later, your country is going to dissolve into chaos, I've seen this type of thing before."

Alfons Heiderich simply smiled and waved him off, though his expression as started the rocket's engine.

"Oh, and you might want to see someone about that little cough of yours" Hughes urged him "White Lung is nothing scoff at, it could kill you."

"I know" Alfons replied solemnly "but I can't leave now."

"Yes you can. The moment Eckhart and Haushofer realize what you've done, you'll be a wanted man. The Thule Society will track you down...if there's anything left of them when the state alchemists get through with them."

"Wait. State _alchemists_? What kind of world are you two from?"

"One of a kind." Maes said smiling slightly. "Where the rules of normality seldom apply in everyday life."

Alfons shook his head, he could never get a straight answer out of Hughes or Edward for that matter the rocket launched when it came to Shamballa. Either way he found himself considering Hughes words of wisdom.

As he secured the final latch on the small rocket, boxing Hughes firmly inside the cockpit, Alfons thought that maybe, just maybe, he could still catch up with Gracia and Mr. Lang before they left Berlin. He knew there was a slim chance that his landlady wasn't taking the opportunity to get out of Germany. She'd been unhappy with the current political stirrings within the country and feared that another war was about to break out in Europe, not simply an internal conflict held within the confines of Germany's borders. Either way, he had to get somewhere where they could treat his illness. Hughes seemed to think he had a fighting chance and that gave him enough hope to temper his nerves. He would leave here immediately after the last rocket made it through the portal and try to catch up with Gracia. Surely he could seek medical assistance in Germany as well as any other country in Europe.

* * *

 

At that moment Winry and Sheska had fallen through the floor of the ventilation ducts while searching for Fuhrer Bradley's old office. The new Fuhrer, Grumman, had setup his office on the other side of the building, leaving the former Fuhrer's space relatively abandoned. Sheska seemed to think that Alphonse was somewhere in the building, so she and Winry had decided to check their first.

Winry couldn't help but think the ventilation ducts were a bit creepy. She only hoped Al was alright. Hopefully Wrath had found him before he did anything rash.

Those thoughts had been put on hold however, when the floor gave way beneath them. The two girls had already been on their hands and knees crawling around in the vents. They clutched one another tightly as they fell to the ground.

"What is this place?" Winry wondered when she finally opened her eyes. She found was lying on top of Sheska and quickly stood up so as not to continue crushing her friend.

They were in an underground city that had apparently been hidden beneath Central Headquarters the entire time.

"I'd say this was where they found Alphonse right after Edward disappeared." Sheska surmised. "He must have come back here for some reason. Look."

Winry turned to where Sheska was pointing. It was Alphonse dressed in that same old red coat with a symbol on the back. He was surrounded by several arrays that were glowing purple and Gluttony and Wrath were in the middle of one of the larger arrays. There was blood everywhere.

"Oh Al" she whispered. "What have you done?"

* * *

 

Edward Elric had crashed his rocket near what appeared to be an underground city beneath Central Headquarters. The same one where Dante had held Rose captive. Despite the uneasy feelings he had about the place, Edward had more immediate concerns to focus on. He finally managed to slip himself out of the cockpit and looked around for Hughes.   He wondered if it was too much to hope that Alfons had been able to send the other man through the gate as well.

Edward swore.

He had completely forgotten about Alfons and his condition. Hughes arrival had distracted the blond. Alfons needed treatment and fast. He could only hope that Gracia caught on before it was too late.

These thoughts were interrupted by the shouts from Winry, Sheska, and Alphonse. Ed looked up to see that they were running toward him. Winry was hugging him suddenly and telling him she was glad he'd returned.

"I did it, brother" Al told him "I brought you back."

It was then that Thule Society's rockets made it through to that side of the gate. They immediately started emptying their ammunition on the ground above so they could break through to Central. Al was utterly dismayed by the consequences his alchemy had wrought. Those ships were going to shoot anything that got in their way.

"I know you were just trying to bring me back" Ed told him comfortingly "but, everything has a price. Equivalent exchange. I think this one was too steep for any of us to bear."

He'd began to walk towards Al when his prosthetic leg gave out. Winry had fortunately had her kit handy.

"I thought you might need these" she said as she opened the case to reveal a new auto-mail arm and leg.

"You've been lugging those around this whole time" Sheska exclaimed

"They're great, Win." Ed said turning to look at Winry "But I'm not sure they'll fit me. I've grown you know."

Winry smiled knowingly and held out the arm.

"Who do you think you're dealing with here?" she said "I've been estimating your growth rate for years and so has granny. They'll fit you just fine."

Then a small rocket, similar to Edward's, crash landed a few feet away and Winry readied her wrench to deal with the intruder. The other two were also on guard, Al with his alchemy and Sheska with a rock she'd picked up off the ground.

"Wait!" Edward told them as he stood between them and the damaged rocket "he's a friend. Not much for landings are you, Hughes?"

The other three looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Ed, do you know what you're saying?" Sheska asked giving him a serious look. "Brigadier General Hughes is dead."

"Brother, I think the gate may had an effect on your memories like it did mine." Al told him "Although it feels like I have most of mine back."

"Really Al? When?" Winry said in surprise "For the past two years you haven't been able to recall anything from the time when you and Ed were with t he military. When did it all come back?"

"A few minutes ago, when Ed crossed through the gate."

"That's great" Sheska exclaimed "except now we have to worry about an alien invasion and...Edward?"

She inquisitively approached Edward and looked him over, trying to see if he'd suffered any kind of head injury during the crash.

"You aren't still hallucinating about the Brigadier General are you Ed? You have to remember that Hughes is dead. Has been for-"

A noise coming from the other rocket interrupted her. The dust had finally begun to clear, revealing a figure that was slowly edging toward them.

"Who is that?" Winry asked "They're not going to shoot at us are they?"

Edward smiled enigmatically.

"Lt. Colonel" Hughes informed them as he strode into view. "My rank is Lt. Colonel. Any promotion, even if it is a two-rank leap, that's been given to postmortem, doesn't count. I'll earn any rank I'm given honestly, particularly if it means I get to outrank Roy."

Maes smiled lightly and removed his glasses and rubbed them on his sleeve. They were so covered in dust that it was difficult to see out of them.

Sheska saluted with a teary-eyed expression on her face. Her commanding officer had come home and he wasn't dead. That was definitely a good thing. Though, she'd have to check later, just so make sure he wasn't an alien.

Winry literally fell over in shock. The rock she's been walking on had shifted slightly due to the unevenness of the ground, which had cracked slightly. Alphonse caught her helped her to her feet, all the while trying to fathom how exactly his brother had managed to bring back a dead man from the other side of the gate. Unless Edward was actually dead as well and that didn't bear thinking about.

As luck would have it, Winry was the one to speak up first.

"You're not a ghost are you, Hughes?" she asked speculatively "Edward, isn't one either right? Because he felt pretty really to me when I hugged him."

"I'm not a ghost" Edward said in exasperation "and neither is he."

"Ed's right, I just came back, because I felt like."

"WHAT?!" shouted the other three in unison.

"Kidding." Hughes said, then he shrugged "it was actually because of the gate. Speaking which, have any of you seen Colonel-Brigadier Gen-Corporal Mustang anywhere?"

"He's still up north isn't he?" Sheska asked confusedly "at least, that's where we last heard he was."

Hughes sighed deeply.

"That's right, he went and got himself demoted. Isn't that what Al said before?"

Edward nodded.

"Damn. When this is all over, I'm for hunting down the bastard and dragging him back to Central."

Hughes grinned.

"I'm game."

The three of them managed to find their way back to the world above. Simultaneously Eckhart's rockets had also made their way to surface. The sight that awaited Edward and the others once they reached Central Headquarters was that of mass destruction.

"It's too bad we don't have the Roy here to try his hand at zapping those things out of the sky." Hughes commented. His mind was filled with thoughts of Gracia and Elysia and earnest worries for their safety despite his current inability to help them.

"He's still up North" Sheska reminded him disdainfully. She wished the Flame Alchemist was here to take a shot at those things.

Suddenly, a tendril of flame swept across the edge of one of the buildings beside them. Several more appeared, taking out enemy guns left and right.

"Then again, maybe he isn't."

* * *

 

Edward immediately separated from the group and began to follow the rocket's course as it headed toward the square.

Alphonse surveyed the damage in dismay. A building across from them had collapsed under enemy fire and despite his efforts, the deaths of those inside had been impossible to prevent. A child's doll was laying beside the broken steps on the gravel.

"What have I done?" the younger Elric brother said in horror "I didn't mean for it to end like this."

Hughes put a hand on the boy's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"All we can do now is try to stop them before they go too far" he said.

Alphonse nodded. He would do whatever it took to fix this.

"Winry and I are going to see if everyone alright, sir" Sheska said with a quick salute.

Hughes returned it and nodded in approval. The two girls began to make their way down the road amidst the carnage.

"I'm going to attempt to find Roy and Hawkeye in all of this. Al, you go find Ed and keep him out of trouble will you?" Maes said as he surveyed his surroundings.

"I'll try" Al replied.

* * *

 

Ed's initial attempts to reach the flying fortress were unsuccessful as Eckhart took great pleasure in shooting him down. Eventually, after his latest fall from the sky, he and Alphonse met up in front of a structurally compromised store front.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Brother" Al told him sadly "It's all been destroyed, the entire street, people are running for their lives and it's all my fault. I even transmuted Wrath in order to make the gateway."

Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"Why?"

"He fought with Gluttony while we were down there and he was dying. He...wanted me to use him to open the gate. It was his dying wish. This is really all my fault."

Edward closed his eyes, trying to take it all in.

"I'm to blame to, Al." He said when he opened them again. "We all wanted everything to turn out for the best. We all wanted a place to belong, even the people I met in the other world. There was this girl who looked like Rose, her name was Noah and she betrayed my trust in order to let these people open a gate to our world. She wanted to come here, because she thought it was some kind of paradise where she'd be accepted by everyone. But, the ends didn't justify the means and in the end her price was that she'd never get here. She had to stay behind alone and trusted by no one because of what she'd done. Much as I wanted to take her with me, there wasn't a way. I think it's time that you and I started thinking about others, not just about our own dreams. We need to take care of those around us."

"Can we do this, Brother? Can we save Central?"

"If we put our minds to it, we can do anything. What do you say Al?"

Alphonse nodded in response, his confidence restored. They would make this right, even if it took everything they had.

Both Ed and Al concentrated on a single array. The result was a towering block of stone that pushed them upward toward the airship. Once they reached a certain altitude however, Eckhart's guns were still at the ready. The Elrics narrowly missed getting hit by a few rounds of ammunition as they clutched either side of stone block they'd been using to elevate themselves.

* * *

 

Hughes, Winry, and Sheska had gone to headquarters to help the members of Mustang's old team repel the attack. They made it just in time to see Roy Mustang take off after the Elric brothers in a hot air balloon. Hawkeye had to be physically held back by Major Armstrong as idea of him being up in such an unstable craft all alone worried her immensely.

"Don't worry, Riza. I'm sure he'll find his way down eventually" Hughes told her with a smile "He's always pulled stunts like this. Just like another alchemist we know."

Riza froze. She _knew_ that voice. It was-

"Brigadier General Hughes!" Armstrong greeted his former commanding officer, dozens of pink sparkles suddenly appearing to surround him "You have returned to us! This is a glorious day!"

Maes narrowly managed to dodge getting a hug from him, though he suspected the muscled major would get him eventually. He did it to everyone.

"That's Lt. Colonel," he said "I don't remember getting any kind of special promotion."

Havoc grinned slightly at this, while Breda, Fuery, and Falman stood off to the side. They were still in the middle of a warzone after all, so the three of them had to keep an eye on the sky, all the while wondering how the heck Maes Hughes had reappeared two years after his death.

"The world sure works in mysterious ways..." Fuery whispered to himself.

"I'll second that." Breda commented. "How else would you explain this?"

"Unless he's a homunculus" Falman offered.

"But he doesn't have the ouroboros mark anywhere on his body...does he?"

Havoc flicked his cigarette and glanced at the three of them.

"He could be a ghost" the lieutenant suggested.

"Warehouse 13!" Breda whispered with a shudder "It has to be."

Havoc shook his head in disbelief as he comrades began to panic about the base-wide urban legend, yet again.

"I wasn't serious, guys."

"Sir" Hawkeye said, giving Hughes a proper salute " It's nice to have you back, sir."

Then she swiftly pointed her gun at him.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, sir. If you don't mind?"

"Now, how can I refuse I offer like that?" Hughes answered with a light grin.

* * *

 

"If you're going to strike, do it now Fullmetal!"

Edward and Alphonse turned to see Roy Mustang standing there in a hot air balloon.

"General!" Edward shouted back smiling slightly. He was glad Mustang was alright despite the all out attack on Headquarters.

Moments later the Elrics had managed to transmute the stone high enough to reach the rocket. They used the sand colored stone to create a pathway that led to the ship and then began to run across it once they were high enough. Mustang steered his balloon toward the pathway and swiftly leapt out of the basket and onto the pathway right in front of the Elrics.

"Way to bring your trouble home with you, Fullmetal. Really nice." Roy said with a mocking tone as they ran.

Ed raised an eyebrow at his former commanding officer. He was happy to see him, all things considered and he was looking pretty attractive in that eye patch. He mentally chided himself for that thought and kept running up the pathway toward Eckhart.

"Smart remarks already? Nice patch by the way, but it should've covered your mouth too."

"The same could be said of you, Fullmetal. You haven't changed a bit, not by an inch."

"Who're you calling so small he could cross through the gate and the thing wouldn't even notice him!"

Alphonse smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Sir. Ignore him."

"Don't worry about it Alphonse, he's always been short of temper."

Ed was about to respond when more guns materialized on the side of the ship. Mustang snapped and swiftly charred them to cinders, but more appeared to replace them.

"Damn it, Eckhart's using alchemy. Those were arrays just now. Though what kind is beyond me." Edward said, glaring at the ship in front of him "It must have been the gate, going through it affected her somehow. C'mon Al, we have to stop her before she completely destroys Central."

"I'll cover you. That's why I came, Fullmetal."

The Elrics nodded their assent and ran toward the entryway.

General Mustang smiled as he watched them go from his position behind an iron beam.

"I always knew you were alive."

* * *

 

Edward had been right, Al observed. The creature at the helm of the ship now barely resembled a human being at all. It was obvious that she's once been a rather attractive woman, but now, with that look in her eyes, all he could think of was Envy. Her gaze held the same unparalleled hatred for humanity and it's very existence.

Ed had insisted on fighting her alone while all incarcerated Eckhart's underlings in cabin below. It had been an easy task, because they were still down there readying their battle gear for when the ship landed.

When he returned, Alphonse used his own alchemical abilities to subdue Eckhart, through bringing the various suits of armor lying around the ship, to life. Then he and Ed watched as the alchemically powered armor did her in. They knew she wouldn't survive another trip through the gate in her condition and Al didn't want Edward to do it. This was his mistake and he would fix it. Al knew he'd already cause too much pain and suffering simply by allowed Eckhart into their world.

"C'mon, Ed" he said when it was all over "We have to get back, so we can explain to everyone about Brigadier-I mean Lt. Colonel Hughes."

Edward shifted slightly.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten all about it. We'd better mention it to Mustang before he has a heart attack."

Then he grinned slightly.

"On second thought..."

Al groaned.

"Brother. You've only been back about half an hour and you're already baiting the General."

"Hey! He used to do it to me every time we came to report in. I'm just getting a little payback."

"Sure, Brother. Whatever you say."

"I mean it, Al. He deserves it."

"I think you're covering for something, brother. Unless you want to _punish_ him yourself that is."

Edward blanched.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing, Brother."

"What do you mean, nothing?! You just said-"

* * *

 

Ed, Al, and Mustang crouched low on a flat piece of metal and alchemically lowered themselves toward the ground. Edward had covered the ship in arrays and sent it back through the gate. The other ships either hadn't survived the trip or they were lying within the town below. Apparently the assembly had ordered the use of heavy artillery and perpetual attacks had finally caused the engine's to fail. The soldiers had gone around putting out the fires and found no surviving casualties.

As the three alchemists finally reached the ground, Edward jumped off and made to stand between Hawkeye and Hughes.

"Lieutenant, I can explain."

Hawkeye rewarded Ed with a light smile.

"You don't have to worry Edward, he already has. Ms. Rockbell also explained your traverse back to our world. Welcome home."

"H-Hughes" Mustang stuttered "What the hell?! How are you-"

Hughes approached him and drew him into a manly hug. Then he grinned slightly and pulled something from his coat pocket.

"Sadly, I don't seem to have a picture of my lovely wife and daughter with me" he said "So, how about I show you a picture of Edward in Germany! What do say, Roy?"

"Hughes! Where the hell did you get that?" Edward shouted in displeasure "Gracia gave you a camera didn't she!"

Alphonse restrained him lightly and Ed didn't try to escape, instead his brother sulked in the background while everyone got a look at Hughes latest snapshot.

It was a picture of Ed sitting by the window at of Gracia's flower shop wearing a wistful smile on his face, the golden hair in his ponytail glistening slightly in the sun.

Roy blushed slightly at the sight. It was terribly inviting. Then he blinked. Wait.

"Hughes, how the hell did you get here? I mean, you died. I saw the body."

Hughes nodded gravely.

"I did" he agreed "It all has to do with the fact that I made a deal with the alchemy gate. Here, let me explain..."

* * *

 

Alphonse slowly lead the way into the underground city. The catacombs beneath Central had now become jagged and it would take a lot of effort to get the array they planned to use, charted out properly on what was left of the great stone floor. The team had just spent the better part of an hour securing the needed paperwork to solidify the claim that Hughes had been selected by the former Fuhrer to oversee a mission in Dramacha and been in deep cover for the past couple of years. His death had been faked in order to legitimize his forged Dramachan identity. About a week prior, Hughes "cover" had been broken and the mission compromised, he had been able to give General Grumman only very insignificant pieces of information and the mission was declared a failure. After a short debriefing, Hughes was cleared without a hearing, because the assembly had temporarily disbanded owing to the fact that many of its key members had gone missing during the airship's assault. Hughes had also demanded that he be demoted to Lt. Colonel as his posthumous promotion had been given in order to authenticate his supposed demise. Grumman did so and told him to come by his office the next morning to report for duty and sign the required forms.

"Hughes should be here for this" Edward had insisted.

So the newly reinstated Lt. Colonel, was with them on this trek. Roy and Edward were carrying boxes of chalk and several alchemy texts, the weight of which had caused them to lag slightly behind the others. Sheska and Winry had also insisted on accompanying them. Hawkeye and Havoc were present simply to keep Ed and Roy from starting some kind of alchemy duel, before they got the gate closed securely. Riza also wanted to make sure the girls stayed out of trouble, particularly Sheska, after she discovered the two had been climbing around in the ventilation shafts while looking for old Fuhrer Bradley's abandoned office.

Breda, Falman, and Fuery had insisted on staying to aboveground to help with the cleaning. They were currently assisting General Grumman and his men with casualties and directing crews to take apart the ships, burn the bodies inside, and use the material from the hull for scrap metal.

It took several hours to complete the array, during which Flame and Fullmetal subjected everyone to some consistently witty banter. Edward and Hughes also took the time to explain about Germany and the alternate versions of Hughes and Gracia as well as a few others, they'd seen in the other world.

"So, let me get this straight. Fuhrer Bradley is some kind of mild mannered patron of the arts over there?" Havoc asked in disbelief "And you set him up with that world's version of Gracia?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ed replied, completely unfazed by he'd said.

"In Ed's defense, that world's version of me was an idiot" Hughes told him, gesturing toward the newly drawn array "He threw his lot in with an extremist group, rather than giving her the attention she deserved."

"How romantic of you, Fullmetal. I'm surprised you even understand the dynamics of an amorous relationship."

Edward glared at him.

"Of course I can. What do you take me for?"

"Hmm...I don't know actually" Mustang mused. "Why don't we find out tonight, there might be a restaurant downtown that hasn't been completely demolished. If not, we could always go to my mother's bar."

Edward blushed profusely, but kept up his glare.

"Are you-Are you asking me on a date?"

"So what if I am?"

"One night." Ed told him. "You've got one chance to prove yourself. I don't believe all those stories about you being some great womanizer. We're eating Xianese. You pick the place."

Roy nodded, clearly pleased with the blond's response.

"I'll pick you up from Hughes at seven." he said with a wink.

After that they were able to successfully activate the array and close the gate. Hawkeye and Winry climbed back through the passage and reported that the gate had in fact disappeared from the sky over central.

"It is done" said an ominous voice from inside the city "I will keep my end of the bargain, Maes Hughes."

Everyone looked at each other in amazement, with the exception of Lt. Colonel Hughes.

"What, you didn't believe me?" Hughes chided. "So now, thankfully I get to go on living and...taking more pictures of my lovely Gracia and my adorable daughter Elysia!"

Hawkeye, Havoc, Winry, Edward, Alphonse, Roy, and Sheska all groaned in unison. Some things never changed.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

"Maes, dear" Gracia called to him from the kitchen "your soup is getting cold."

Hughes smiled to himself. He was happy to be home with his Gracia and their loving daughter. Although he'd rather liked the version of Gracia he'd met in Germany, as a friend mind you, it was good be home, where he could finally hug his wife, annoy his best friend with an unending supply of phone calls, tease Edward about his blossoming relationship with Roy, and slowly follow through with his plans to setup Al and Winry. Though he suspected Edward might have a similar scheme already in motion. Havoc and Hawkeye had apparently been dating for six months, a fact that everyone would have known, particularly General Mustang, had they been in Central for Christmas the last year. Fuery had won the betting pool that year, because of them.

Hughes slid the last picture into a slot within the small photo album containing pictures of his friends and family, with a few snapshots of people and places from the other world. His gaze lingered on the single picture he had of Gracia and Fritz Lang at the old castle, he'd taken it the night he and Edward had left that world forever. Maes occasionally wondered what had become of them and Alfons Heiderich and hoped they had been able to escape Germany before the extremist group had taken power.

"Yes dear, I'm coming" he answered and closed the photo album, before existing the room to have dinner with his family and make the best his new chance at a life.

* * *

 

In London, England, a single silhouette could be seen moving around within the confines of a small house just south of Baker St.

"Fritz, dear" Gracia called to him "we're going to be late for the show."

"One moment, my dear" her husband replied "I just want to finish the last page of this book. It's eye-opening."

Gracia Lang smiled. Her husband, Fritz always had his nose in a book. He was, after all, an English professor at the local university, it was his job to interpret fine literature and explain it to his students. Fritz had taken up teaching during their time in America, before war, and now in the relative peace that had followed the end of the Second World War, they had taken up residence in England. There Gracia had purchased another flower shop and they'd lived in relative happiness.

She sometimes thought about Germany and her long ago feelings for a certain young German police officer. He had quit the Nazi party for a time after the failed rebellion the night Ed and the other Hughes had left, but Gracia knew it hadn't been long before he'd rejoined them. During the war, few of Germany's young men hadn't been pressed into service by the Nazis. She'd returned once, after the war, to visit a friend and happened to notice the officer, his wife, and their children during a night out on the town. It was a comfort that he'd survived the war and found a nice girl to spend his life with, after her own rather abrupt rejection of his feelings, because of her desire to stay with Fritz.

Alfons was also doing well. He now had a job with an engineering firm in Geneva, Switzerland. They had managed to get him to a doctor in England before crossing the Atlantic, a few years prior, and was successfully cured of his condition thanks to new and innovative medical treatments. Gracia often wrote to him. During his last visit they had discussed Edward and Hughes. Alfons only knew that they'd made it through the gate and had been on their way back to the world they'd come from. So Gracia could only hope that they had shared her good fortune and been able to return home.

Gracia turned and picked up a photograph of her and Fritz and decided that she was glad it had all turned out this way. What was it Edward had said? Equivalent Exchange. She'd finally understood what it meant. Sometimes you simply had to give up everything, in order to gain everything.

 


End file.
